


My eventful life

by Marylebone221



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Politics, Fiction, Multi, SOLDIER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: being trained as a special kid soldier affected me in different ways, it has given me several opportunities and scared me in many ways. This here is a way to tell my story or at least parts of my story whatever you want to here. About the missions or my life now, about my team/family or my friends. Maybe even about things i want to do in the future.





	1. Where to head next?

**Author's Note:**

> This story, everyone that is mentioned and everything that is described is pure fiction.  
> This is my first fanfiction, so i want to have your honest oppinion and please correct me :). English isn't my native language so please excuse all mistakes related to grammar and spelling, if you want to i am happy to be corrected.  
> I want this to be a work, in which you can write down what part of the story you want to read next. I hope that you will like this and we can go a long way :)

Dear everyone who is out there and takes his or her time to read this  
Most of the time I am called “sweetie”, I might explain later why and how and whatever. I do not really think this will work but my therapist thinks, that me writing down my story or even parts of my story might help processing what I have seen and I have been through. Don’t get me wrong, I live an exiting life, I love how busy I am and the friends and family I have gained but to I have lived quite an eventful life that lead to all of this. A life that is full of wonderful people, tragic loss and outstanding and horrible scenes.  
I am now in my early twenties and no one has ever thought that I would ever witness my 14th birthday. But haha, I did it. Sometimes it was close but I made it. I am not sick or anything. I don’t have cancer or stuff like this. At the age of 9 I was recruited to become a top secret special kid soldier. Sounds weird right? It was. At that age I was paired up with 10 other male individuals to form a top secret special kids troop. Not only was I the only female member but also the youngest. The others ages ranged between eleven and thirteen. It was weird, they named me the leader of the group because I was female, awesome choice right? Anyway we had our differences throughout the years, especially in the beginning but we grew together as a family. It was us against the world. Quite literally, we weren’t directly involved in any wars, we weren’t stationed anywhere. We went where we were needed. I think our house the one we grew up in, was technically our base.  
However as I turned 18 we all stopped doing this work and went our own ways. I kind of had to stay in that direction of work, but overall I got married, but I am widow now and am a head of the company my husband had started next to other fun stuff I get to do, like jetting around the world, being part of a council of the most powerful people on earth, and yes these are not the leaders of each country and yes I cannot reveal their names or their occupation. I can watch any Real Madrid match if I want as Cristiano Ronaldo is my best friend. Or I can meet up with other close friends of mine like Benedict Cumberbatch or other people you might know, but it all started with him, I can visit my team all around the world. One of them lives in Tibet, as he chose to be a Buddhist he went there to study and basically never came back again. Another one went to Australia, several years ago we bought a rundown farm and built it up again as a team building mission. He loves the place, the wilderness, caring for animals and most important the quiet. At least twice a year we come back to the place we all grew up in and stay there for at least a week, to renovate and gardening, catching up, gaming and binging and all of the things we used to do there and loved.  
I don’t really know where to start, I don’t really know how to structure all of this, and maybe I will tell a story each chapter. There is a lot to tell, how I met my friends. How my teams and my life was at home and on missions. Or how I, actually I don’t know how, got married to the most beautiful and the, for me at least, most perfect husband of the world and how I lost him again. I think I can tell you a bit about my line of duty and where it took me or what it made me do. Maybe even a little bit about my training, as much as I can remember. And what I am doing now… Maybe while reading this you want to know something about my story, than ask me in the comments down below and I might, if it is not confidential, be able to tell you in another chapter. This here might be the introduction to a fascinating undirected story. The chapters won’t be updated regular, as I have a lot to do and want to consider your comments as well, but I will try my best. As it is difficult for me to write about my story I might start with the people that are or were in my life, how I have met them and how they affected my life.


	2. Meeting Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funny way I met Benedict Cumberbatch.

I have no idea why i want to start with the story about how i met Benedict Cumberbatch but it seems to be an easy start and i can't tell the meeting stories with Michael and Tom unless i tell you this story. 

It is actually quite funny. I was in London with my boyfriend at that time Christian, i am going to tell our story later. He had a meeting in town and i was on my way from Madrid to home and took the D-Tour with a stop in London to meet him. Anyway I was sitting in our flat that my team and I had bought a year ago, quite central i must admit. Anyhow before i get lost, i was in the flat alone and Chris was already off to work. It was 8 am and i wanted to brew coffee but the coffeemachine didn't work. 

Sidenote: Me without coffee feels like the zombies in 'The Wlaking dead' appear. 

I cannot start with my paperwork without coffee. So i jumped out of my jogging trousers and into something more presentable but kept my football shirt (for my American readers, soccer shirt :)) on I had to wear a coat anyway.  
I googled the closest coffeeshop and made my way grumpy as I was. Just as i was about to enter the coffeshop a man comes out and crashes into me, spilling the content of two mugs above my and his clothes. My thoughts 'Awesome!!!!NOT'. The man apologisied unreservedly and kept on talking about having a special appointment and now having spilled all the coffee over his shirt and not being able to change in time. He kept on rambling and trying to save what couldn't be saved anymore. Being absolutely annoyed but moreover feeling pitty for him I told him that my boyfriend had some ensembles stored in the flat and that i wouldn't mind lending him one. The man couldn't believe what i had just offered.  
' My name is Anna btw, everyone calls me sweetie though don't ask why'   
' Ähhhh my name is Benedict and are you sure you want to invite me in your flat?' I was startled. looking back, ok i was an underaged girl inviting a adult into my flat. Ok maybe not a normal situation, but i was trained to defend myself if needed. And I was well trained and he wasn't as muscular back then as he is today, sorry Ben :), no chance.  
' Yes, no problem the size might be similar.So lets hurry my flat is around the corner and you don't have time.'  
He changed in my flat, left his clothing there and hurried to his appointment. The suit was a bit to wide for him. Chris was quite muscular, i had to admit. :)  
However i brought Benedict's cothing to a shop so it could be cleaned professionally and FINALLY got my coffee, i got two, i needed two.  
7 hours later i had nearly finished half of my paperwork and the bell rang. There he was, the man who had ruined and amused an awful morning. He was shy, happy and holding a bucket of flowers and choclate in his hands. I was a bit surprised but invited him in and offered him coffee. ( i had bought a newcoffeemachine, i can't stand doing my paperwork without coffee, sometimes this leads to 7 to 10 mugs a day). He declined and asked for tea. I had tea in the flat but apparently no idea how to brew one. I had chosen the way of cooking water and than putting it in a mug with a tea bag. HELL that was wrong, happily he decided to take over and... I have no idea what he did, it took very long but tasted awesome. To this day he brews the tea. I think he has shown me at least 8 times how to make tea correctly but puh, lets say it is still special if he makes it or Tom :).  
Proceeding with the story, luckily, the cleaner, who is located inside the house, had brought the clothes back 2 hours before Benedicts arrival. He was happy and surprised that i had it cleaned and wanted to pay for it. No matter how i argued he insisted to pay for it. I still cannot win an argument about something like that with him. Mhm... i have to change that... Next tea time i will have to change my strategy...  
As he had changed we sat down and started talking about us and kind of introducing ourselves. After what felt like 10 minutes (i think the real time was around 90 minutes)   
Chris came back from work early. I had told him about the encounter but hadn't texted him about Ben arriving. In later chapters i might elaborate this but Chris, in general, was a bit possessive and protective. Therefore he wasn't quite amused seeing a man sitting in the kitchen with his girlfriend he didn't know about. Ben feeling unwelcome now and me being angry at Chris being his usual self again, we stopped our conversation and exchanged numbers. Ben thought he owed me a coffee.   
I remember making a mental note not bringing Chris along...  
We had a serious fight that night about him not trusting me and me being able to take care of myself and so on... a discussion we had often.  
Ben and i stayed in touch via phone and met for a coffee and another. It was always amazing to talk to him. He was like a child when he talks about the things he loves and it was simply easy. Not much was easy at that time for me, so this was a change much needed. Of course he had no clue who i really was, that is a story for another chapter.   
Anyway i totally forgot to mention that i didn't know Benedict was an actor. I hadn't seen his work yet, i have never asked him, if he thought it to be weird... Maybe i should next time i see him. (When was that again, i have to check my calendar)  
I found that out as i was watching the first episode of Sherlock on new years eves several years ago. I was downstruck. I sat in front of the TV the whole episode questioning if it was him or not. Then i saw his name in the endcredits....  
Apparently not only i had 'forgotten' to mention what i did for a living. Smart move. Chris was absolutely unimpressed as i told him.  
I remember texting him: 'Happy New Year Sherlock :)'

That is basically the story of how i met Benedict Cumberbatch. I know it sounds surreal but believe me there will be other chapters sounding worse than this. I have to admit writing this down has a positive effect right now, but it is a positive story i like to relive. Maybe one of the bad stories won't be that good to relive. But first of all credits to my therapist.


End file.
